


27. Things you said on the phone at 4am

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I only just now manage to make it into the Branch. Your flight landed a few hours ago half a world away but the skin on my hip can still feel where your teeth had grazed. You will drive me to distraction, I’m certain of it.

 

“Q, it’s for you.” My overnight team is handing me a comm already and my bag hasn’t even hit the desk. There’s only one possibility of who’s on the other line.

 

“What have you done now, Double Oh Seven?” I skipped my second cup of tea to make it into work somewhat on time and you’ve already managed to make a mess of my day. At least that’s my assumptions.

 

“Good morning, Q.” your voice sounds strained and I begin pulling up the last few hours of reports, the dossier, and your last known locations.

 

“Hardly, it’s just now four in the morning here.” I scan the reports in front of me and something is immediately off. “Double Oh Seven?”

 

There is only silence from your end.

 

“Bond!” My fingers shake over my board, my bones humming with indecision on what to do next.

 

“Henry.” Your voice is softer than it should have been. The taste of daiquiris is suddenly strong and vial in my mouth.

 

“Why does your tracker place you in Salazar's basement? You did not have clearance to make any move on the compound until we had the rest of the intelligence.” I know I wouldn’t be able to act like it was losing another agent-

 

“The last eight months have been-” You sigh and I can almost hear the way you rake your hand over your face. Sentiment is not easy for you even without what I can only assume is a small army on your heels. “I’m not good at this.”

 

“Well thank god you don’t have to be because we’re getting you out of there.” I say as flatly as I can. Remaining professional right now has to be one of the hardest things I have ever managed. I wonder if these months have compromised that. Live or die, you have set in motion my down fall.

 

There is a crash in the background and a smattering of gun fire, from where I can’t tell. My heart stops. Not because of the crashing or the ammunition or the multiple voices yelling as they take cover.

 

My heart throbs in my throat while also trying to make a run for the center of the Earth. It had been soft but it had been there.

 

“I love you.” was quietly transferred over my comm before everything on my screens lost connection.

 

**James**

 

I wasn’t sleeping but when I see that it’s you I let it ring and answer with a yawn. I figure if you’re going to call me so late, I may as well make you work for it.

 

“Q?” my voice is perfectly tired.

 

“Shit. I woke you.” You sound exhausted and anxious.

 

“What’s wrong?” It’s only now that it occurs to me to check the clock. When did it become nearly four in the morning?

 

“This was a bad idea. Sorry, Double Oh Seven, I’ll see you Monday.” I can hear you pacing and a car drives by on the other side where you are, outside somewhere in London in the smallest hours of the morning. “I thought you might have been still running on jet lag and that you may not have been asleep just yet-”

 

“Q.” I start in before you have a chance to ramble on further. “Where are you?” I ask flatly.

 

“Honestly, James, don’t worry about it.” Your voice is strained but the way you say my name and I would say yes to just about anything you asked right now and I can’t explain why but it’s not a feeling I’m used to and I have half a mind to drop it right there.

 

I am forever an idiot because I can’t. I can’t just let it go, can’t just let you go and hang up and I can’t just roll over and get a wink of sleep knowing that you’re out there in London somewhere desperate enough to call me.

 

“Where are you.” It’s no longer a question so much as a demand. I grab my keys from the hook and have my arm halfway into the sleeve of my jacket, the leather one that makes you stare but I’m not supposed to notice that when you do.

 

“The Green Doerr.” You mutter with quiet embarrassment. And for a moment I freeze in the doorway.

 

I don’t know if it’s the time of night or the jet lag but it takes me a moment to place the name. I know it’s a club across town. I know that it should have closed an hour and half ago. But what would you be doing there now? Something hot and uncomfortable grips me and it smacks too hard of jealousy. Even still, I couldn’t very well leave you there.

 

“I’m on my way,” I almost retort, but to what barb of your own, I can’t quite name. I hand up before you can argue or before I can change my mind.

 

It shouldn’t matter that you were probably with someone else, or that you were in someone else’s bed not but eight blocks from my own. Yet for some reason it does and I can’t quite shake the sting from my ego. I had been thinking about asking you to drinks and it’s not reasonable for me to think you would be hanging around waiting for me to get the lead out. Suddenly I think I’ve lost my nerve for it completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
